Scout
The Scout is a class featured in the Battlefield series. Its primary purpose is to engage enemy targets at long ranges while also serving as a demolitions class. It is the equivalent to the Recon and Sniper kits. Battlefield 1942 The Scout is a playable kit in Battlefield 1942. All the Scouts primary weapons are bolt-action rifles. Each Scout is also equipped with a faction-specific handgun and a combat knife, as well as grenades. They are infantry-centric, with their only real defense against vehicles is Hand Grenades (not counting shooting tank gunners or light armored vehicles with exposed passengers). The only kit armed with Sniper Rifles, the Scout is capable of doing heavy damage against players at long range with a chance to one shot kill players with a headshot. However the bolt can only be worked out of scoped view; firing will cause the player to unscope and work the bolt and could easily lose visual sight of an enemy at longer ranges. Its low rate of fire may cause a nuisance for close-quarters, hence, switching to a pistol is advised. Their handgun can make up for distance, with much lower spread, but the handguns possess low enough damage such that they are ineffectual as dedicated primary weapons. The only Gadget the Scout gets is Binoculars, They are used to coordinate targets with allied artillery pieces so that they can fire on the target designated by the Scout. Binoculars also provide a helpful means of spotting targets at distance, such as enemy armor or soldiers. Battlefield Vietnam The Scout is a playable kit featured in Battlefield Vietnam. Battlefield 1943 The Scout is an available kit featured in Battlefield 1943. Battlefield 1 The Scout makes an appearance in Battlefield 1. Sporting bolt-action and lever-action rifles, the Scout retains responsibility for long-range engagement, while gaining some of the detection duties of the Recon class. The Scout maintains supremacy at a distance with ammunition that has further reach and high accuracy. Scouts have access to a Flare Gun (shared with the Pilot class) that automatically spots or blinds enemies, a Trench Periscope for marking targets, and Sniper Decoys for drawing enemy fire and revealing the attacking player. K Bullets allow scouts to engage armored targets. The Tripwire Bomb provides autonomous protection, while the Sniper Shield gives the scout portable heavy armor. Central Powers scouts generally wear their equipment over their trench coat. Allied scouts wear their trench coat over their shoulders, giving the appearance of a cape. Notably, the Scout of the Russian Empire/White Army is depicted as a woman, representing the actual Women's Battalion of Death of World War 1. Specializations The Scout kit has access to two class-specific specializations meant to help or boost their evasion against long-distance enemies through diversions and being more alert against enemies that have set off their Tripwire Bombs. *Scapegoat *Perimeter Alarm Gallery Pre-Alpha Models File:Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-2.jpg File:Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-3.jpg Scout Kit British Scout.png|British Empire Italian Scout.png|Kingdom of Italy US Scout.png|United States German Scout.png|German Empire Austro-Hungarian Scout.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire Ottoman Scout.png|Ottoman Empire French scout.jpg|French Republic Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, a player that spawns with the Scout Kit will have a primitive suit of leaves that provides limited camouflage. *In Battlefield 1, female voices for all languages may be used for the Russian Scout if the "My team speaks my language" setting is enabled. Otherwise, the Russian Scout speaks her native tongue.Bear Traps in BF1? - YouTube References Category:Kits of Battlefield 1942 Category:Kits of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Kits of Battlefield 1943 Category:Kits of Battlefield 1